1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massage devices and more particularly, this invention relates to massage devices which utilize rotating spheres and dispense massage lotion.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Mositurizing preparations in the form of lotions and creams are widely used to add moisture to the hydrophilic outmost layer of the skin, as well as to prevent the evaporation of moisture from the skin.
Cosmetic experts recommend toning and moisturizing as a regime to keep facial skin supple and pliable, and to counteract the formation of wrinkles associated with dehydration and aging.
Massaging is widely practiced to tone facial muscles to which the skin is attached. Gentle pressure causes a reaction in the tissues that increases blood supply to the treated area, which in turn supports metabolic activity. Hand massaging is usually done by slow circular stroking along the major facial muscles.
There are oscillating mechanical massaging devices, however, using these devices for facial massages is generally not satisfactory, because they usually produce only short vibratory strokes at high frequencies, which do not allow sufficient time for the muscle tissue to react.
The prior art also includes massaging devices which utilize rotating spheres, which revolve around a central axis. However, these devices include no structure for dispensing massaging lotions and are not really suitable for facial massages. Examples of this type of massaging device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,557,417; 1,777,151; 1,899,208 and .Badd..[.2,043,144.]..Baddend. .Iadd.2,043,114. .Iaddend.
It is also known to equip massage devices with spheres in order to apply fluid. This concept is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,103,261; 2,285,105; .Badd..[.2,706,471.]..Baddend. .Iadd.2,706,474; .Iaddend.2,895,469; 2,988,084 and 3,754,548. In these patents, the spheres are not mechanically driven while dispensing the fluid. Rather the motion imparted to the spheres is derived by manually manipulating the device instead of by a combination of manually manipulating the device, while the spheres are mechanically driven to revolve, roll and rotate.
The prior art does not teach the concept of a massaging device, which is especially suitable for facial massages and uses a combination of mechanically driven rotating spheres, which dispense a massaging or treating lotion as they are driven.